In the present day advance of computer and communications network technology, it is now possible that many types of units are interconnected both by direct bus connection and by remote telephone lines. These networks may involve a variety of processors, a variety of input/output systems located in separate cabinets, plus other cabinetry in addition to large portions of memory cabinetry.
In such a separate and complex network, one major problem often arises as to the conditions of the supply power at each of the individual units in order that this system may operate intercooperatively and effectively.
For example, it is never known what the status or power condition of each of the interconnected units may be in relationship to the units which are powered up and operating.
Many times certain areas of the network may not be desired for use and in order to save power and energy, it is desired that these units be turned off for certain periods of time when not in use. Likewise, other units of this system may be desired for use and will need to be controlled or checked to make sure that the power conditions in these units are properly up.
Thus, in order to provide control and flexibility in a system and to make sure that all those units that are needed are powered up and operable, and those units which are not needed can be turned off to save energy and unnecessary use, it is important to system operators that some means be devised for knowing the power status of each and every unit in the system and also for being able to "centrally control", that is to say, to power up or to power down, each and every unit in the system as required.
To this end, the problems have been handled in this arrangement only catch as catch can, with the hope that each unit is powered up properly and each unit is sufficiently powered up to operate properly. Generally there has been no flexibility as to be able to shut down certain unused units when they are not needed also.
The presently devised power control network and local power switching system overcomes the major inadequacies involved in a large computer system network by providing a centralized power control logic system whereby the each and every one of the modules or cabinet units in this system may be communicated to, in order to find out their power status; and further commands may be transmitted to each addressed element in the system in order to power-up or to power-down the unit thus to provide the utmost flexibility and also provide the utmost in energy conservation permissible under the circumstances.